A power converting apparatus (power conditioner) connected to a distributed power source that outputs a DC (Direct Current) power is known. The power converting apparatus includes a direct current convertor (DC/DC convertor) that converts a voltage of a DC power input from the distributed power source; and an inverter that converts the DC power input from the direct current convertor to an AC (Alternating Current) power (for example, Patent Document 1).